


Heated Passions: A Humorous Side Story to Halo: Justice Evolved.

by WeretheDespeateMeasuresODST105



Series: Halo:Always Faithful Always Forward [9]
Category: Halo (Video Games) & Related Fandoms, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: American Football, Beer, British Female Character, Cultural Differences, Day Off, F/M, Football | Soccer, Humor, Indianapolis Colts, Manchester City, ODST Orbital Drop Shock Trooper(s), Pranks and Practical Jokes, Short One Shot, Sports, battle of the sexes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-20 11:24:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17621492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeretheDespeateMeasuresODST105/pseuds/WeretheDespeateMeasuresODST105
Summary: Soccer or Football? Football or Handegg?To the men of the Dawn, the enjoyment of drinking beer while watching one of God's greatest gift to mankind was one of the few relaxing moments they can look forward to enjoy while stuck in this alternate reality.Yet the UNSC women had also plans of their own regarding soccer and gossip.And now in a indisputable case of the Battle of the Sexes, the two factions will clash as they determine which sport is superior.





	1. Chapter 1




	2. Chapter 2

 

Nathan couldn't believe it...He knows that Liz can be stubborn at times, but this was a whole different ballgame entirely.

More like a clash of cultures...

"Come on, babe! The Colts are playing against the Packers!”

But his sweetheart wasn’t backing down. “So is City. The Manchester Derby is on and I’m not missing out on City defeating United.”

Nathan shook his head in response to her antics. "And I've made Buffalo Chicken Dip for the guys. Buck is coming, so is Dutch, not to mention Mark."

"You Yanks and that handegg of yours." The blonde groans.

"FOOTBALL!" He corrected.

"No, Football is where you kick a ball using your feet for the majority of the game. Your American bastardization is overglorified rugby...Besides, Gwen, Veronica, and Gretchen are coming over so watch your bloody pathetic excuse for rugby at the bar."

There was only one television set at the farmhouse and with Nathan wearing his Indianapolis Colts jersey and Liz decked out in her Manchester City outfit, compromise was out of the question for the passionate sport fans of their respective teams.

"And waste the good beer here?" The Hoosier-native complained. "I think the local beauty salon has a television set to watch soccer."

"Heavens no! I don't need a fucking pedicure right now!"

"Well then, how are we suppose to watch the NFL?"

"Too bad. So sad." The Stopfordian smirks in victory as her fiance growls. "You Americans should be more refine like us Brits."

"Don't get me started on a history lesson as to how a certain Virginian leading a successful rebellion defeated a global superpower with limited support from Frogs."

The Briton snorted. "I believe your precious White House was burned down."

"You almost started a war with us over a dead pig."

"That was a border dispute and it doesn't count."

"Oh, really?" Nate pressed the attack. "What about the open violation of neutrality during the American Civil War?"

"Again Nathan, it doesn't count...Besides, wasn't there some scheme called War Plan Red?"

"You got me there." The Marine admitted. Occasionally Meyer and Farrington had these minor spats, but generally the couple attempted to avoid as it can get heated  _quickly._

"So about the game?"

 _'Here we go again.'_ He mused.

* * *

  **Sullivan's Irish Pub**

**Marksville, Indiana-Young Justice Universe**

 "I hate to say this but I think you're sleeping on the couch tonight." Buck declared to his compatriot.

Nathan picks up his Kölsch and tip the bottle in a salute to the Helljumper. "I should have double checked the schedule just in case."

"It's not your fault, Nate." The off-duty paratrooper encouraged. "It happens and you're going to have additional pointless arguments after your marriage."

The 21st Century reservist still could not believe that the duo sitting next to him were a futuristic, alternate reality. Major Harris might be Army but the soldier admitted that these Jarheads went through a living hell...Perhaps even more so than the Greatest Generation and their fathers during the two World Wars.

"Yeah...About that Mark." Meyer sighs. "Assuming that Buck, Liz, and I along with the others are able to head home, that probably means goodbye unfortunately."

 "You're right." But the soldier shrugs. "But either way, we'll still at least get a invitation."

It instantly clicked for the Marines, but the Gunnery Sergeant wanted to confirm their suspicions.

"What are you trying to say?"

"Eddy. Nate. After discussing it with Gwen, we've decided that we’ll go to the alternate reality with you guys and have a fresh start.”

Nathan began to scratch his head. "Gee...I don't know. Even if the Commander approves, you will have to learn how to live in our universe."

”I didn’t say that it was going to be easy.” Mark acknowledged “We’re just tired of the bullshit between the  _Justice League_ and the Wackos...Gwen and I just desire to have our daughter safe from all these super-powered freaks."

 _'How ironic.'_ Nate thought about the Spartans like Chief and the Covenant, but the Hoosier nodded his head. "I'll see what I can do."

"Thanks."

_"Touchdown Colts!!!"_

"Take that Wisconsin!" Nate cheered

"What did I miss?" Miles queried as he came back from the restroom.

"A Goddamn Touchdown." Buck pointed out.

* * *

_ "Goal!!!!"_

"It seems like City is making United run for its money."

"You can say that again, Gwen." Liz smiled as the ball was given to United. "Come on City!"

On the screen, Gareth Barry rushed up to the side and stole the ball from Jonny Evens. Barry proceeded to turn around and head back to attempt another shot against the rival Football Club.

"I have to admit that Nathan did an excellent job in making the dip." Dare declares as she took another bite and even Gretchen agreed. 

"And I thought Taylor was a good cook." Ketola then decided to have a little fun. "At least its not English cuisine."

"Then I advise you to try a Eccles cake, Private."

"What's that?" Harris asked her friend curiously.

"Hold on Gwen." The Briton begins to shout as yet another goal was made. "Keep it up City! Show those bloody, worthless Red Devils how its done!" The Englishwoman then turned back to the subject. "Sorry about that. Heat of the moment. Anyway, a Eccles cake is a Mancunian dessert. Think of it as a pastry yet better and filled with currents...A type of grape if you will."

"Ah, I see."

_"And the score so far is Five for City, Three for United. The Red Devil lads need to start catching up or this will be another victory for the Sky Blues."_

_'Just like it should be.'_ Elizabeth thought.


End file.
